I'm Not Gonna Do Anything Without You
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Forever. Yeah, that sounded right. Because their partnership, in the job and in life, was the definition of forever. And if they couldn't make it, no one could.


Hey again, everyone! This idea was suggested by a good friend, and I was very happy to write it for him. So here ya go, Nathaniel! I know it wasn't the same song, but it was the same plotline. I'm trying to hit 200 stories before the 19th, so I would really appreciate ideas and suggestions people! Enjoy number 184, I'm Not Gonna Do Anything Without You, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

"Come on, Olivia," Casey cajoled. "We're at a bar, we're two single women. Live a little!"

Olivia shook her head and took another drink of her beer. "No, Casey," she said firmly. "I'm not going to do it."

"Wuss," Casey muttered.

"I am not," Olivia said indignantly.

"You are too," Casey shot back, pointing an accusing finger at the brunette woman sitting on the stool behind her.

Olivia just glared at her. "I am not."

"Prove it," Casey challenged, downing a shot of tequila.

Olivia stared silently at her drink for several minutes. Then a grin appeared on her face, and she took another drink before saying, "Okay, Casey, I'll do it."

"Great."

"But you have to go first," she interrupted.

Casey nodded, already buzzed. "Fine. I'll do it right now." She finished her drink, then stood up from the seat and approached the stage.

After whispering to the band, she walked to the middle of the stage and took the microphone. The music began, and silence fell over the bar as she began.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me _

_Been an awful good girl _

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight _

_Santa baby, a '54 convertible, too, light blue _

_I'll wait up for you, dear _

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

Olivia was a little surprised. She had no idea Casey could sing that well, especially when she was drunk. She shook her head and grinned.

_Think of all the fun I've missed _

_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed _

_Next year I could be just as good _

_If you check off my Christmas list_

Casey's green eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the friends she had invited. But they still hadn't arrived, and she was becoming impatient.

_Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot _

_Been an angel all year _

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight _

_Santa honey, there's one thing I really do need: the deed _

_To a platinum mine _

_Santa honey, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa cutie, fill my stocking with a duplex and checks _

_Sign your X on the line _

_Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight_

Finally she saw who she was looking for, and she breathed an inward sigh of relief. They had made it. Her plan would work after all. She had a sudden and strange urge to laugh maniacally, but she suppressed it and continued to sing.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree _

_With some decorations bought at __Tiffany's _

_I really do believe in you _

_Let's see if you believe in me_

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing: a ring _

_I don't mean on the phone _

_Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight _

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_

The music dwindled, and as it did, the crowd went wild with cheers. She grinned and took a quick bow, then eased off the stage. But as she passed the band again, she whispered something and motioned for Olivia to join them.

Olivia glared at her for a moment, then finished her drink and stood up, making her way through the crowd. When she reached the stage, Casey handed her the microphone, then quickly disappeared into the crowd.

She glared at the blonde's retreating form, then walked onto the stage as the music began. She was surprised to realize she recognized the opening notes, but she shrugged and fixed the microphone on the stand, adjusting it to her height. Then she dropped her arms to her sides, her fingertips tapping against her legs.

_I'm gonna make you a promise _

_Starting tonight _

_If I never do anything else _

_For the rest of my life_

_I'm gonna hold somebody _

_I'm gonna look in someone's eyes _

_Till I'm so overcome _

_That I cry _

_I'm gonna love somebody _

_More than anybody _

_Baby, there's so much I wanna do _

_But I'm not gonna do anything without you_

Casey grinned at Olivia from her seat. She knew that the woman could sing, but the emotion she was putting into the music was really touching. And now she was going to get a huge surprise.

Olivia knew this song was a duet, and it made her mad that Casey would choose a duet, knowing that she would have no one to sing it with her.

_Oh well_, she sighed inwardly. _A deal's a deal._

The next verse was about to begin, and she took a breath and leaned forward. But a male voice starting the verse cut her off, and she looked around in surprise.

At the corner of the stage, Elliot was holding a cordless microphone, and he smiled at her as he sang.

_There's no way I'll ever give up _

_There's no way I'll lose _

_If I have to sacrifice everything _

_Then that's what I'll do_

He walked over to her, his smile growing wider with each step.

_I'm gonna hold somebody _

_I'm gonna look in someone's eyes _

_Till I'm so overcome _

_That I cry _

_I'm gonna love somebody _

_More than anybody _

_Baby, there's so much I wanna do _

_But I'm not gonna do anything without you_

By the time he reached her, they were between verses, and he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I'm glad Casey made me do this, Liv."

She smiled sweetly and nodded, then whispered back, "Me, too."

The music swelled, and she watched him as she leaned closer to the microphone stand.

_This is my dream I live and breathe_

He lifted his own microphone with one hand, using the free hand to run his fingertips down the small of her back.

_All I think about_

She shivered, her voice surging as her eyes fluttered a little.

_Oh, this is a fire that burns in me_

He surprised both of them by touching his forehead to her temple, in his mind making a promise with the words he was singing.

_That will never go out_

The crowd oohed as Olivia grabbed the microphone spun and turned into Elliot's embrace with the music's crescendo. Then she rested her free hand on his chest and leaned closer to him.

Their voices mixed, and the emotions that surged within her brought tears to her eyes. She dropped her gaze to her hand, but he reached down and gently lifted her head, studying her chocolate eyes intently.

_I'm gonna hold somebody _

_I'm gonna look in someone's eyes_

His voice dropped away, and her own trembled slightly as a single tear fell down her cheek.

_Till I'm so overcome that I cry_

He gently touched his finger to her mouth, then cupped her cheek in his large hand. His thumb ran slowly along her cheek, brushing the tear away, his cerulean eyes filled with tender affection.

_I'm gonna love somebody _

_More than anybody_

She joined in again, and she shivered as his hand moved from her face to rest on the small of her back again. He drew her closer, lowering his head so that it rested against her forehead.

The audience was entranced by the couple onstage, including Casey and Mike Sandoval, who was sitting with his arm wrapped firmly around her.

Elliot and Olivia were oblivious to their surroundings, trapped together in a world neither ever wanted to escape.

_Baby, there's so much I wanna do _

_But I'm not gonna do anything without you_

He tightened his arm around her and dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead, shocking the both of them. During the pause, he brushed his mouth against her ear and whispered, "After this, my place. We need to talk."

She nodded, running her hand lightly over his broad chest.

The last chorus began, and Olivia laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes slowly closing. Her grip tightened on the microphone, and she put every bit of herself into this last part.

_Baby, there's so much I wanna do _

_But I'm not gonna do anything without you _

_Anything without you _

_Oh, I'm not gonna do anything without you_

As the music faded, the crowd rose, clapping and cheering loudly.

Olivia blushed as she slowly pulled out of Elliot's strong arms, putting the microphone on the stand. Elliot watched her with a grin, then offered her his hand.

She took it and followed him off of the stage, and he handed his microphone to the woman who was walking up the steps.

"There they go. Told you it would work," Casey taunted with a smirk.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Okay, so you're right." A devilish glint appeared in his eye. "I'm not losing anything."

She giggled and snuggled into his side, and he claimed his mouth with hers.

As they walked through the crowd and out of the building, Olivia was surprise when, instead of pulling away, Elliot drew her closer into his side. "Is this okay?" he whispered, his eyes searching hers for her permission.

She could only manage a nod, and her heart raced as his arm slid around her. People passed them on the sidewalk, but neither of them noticed. They were focused solely on one another, just as they always were.

"The moon's beautiful," she murmured, nodding up at the full moon surrounded by a blanket of stars.

"Not as beautiful as you," he murmured daringly, studying her features.

"Elliot, what's gotten into you?" she asked curiously.

"This." He stopped mid-step and pulled her tightly against him, pressing his lips firmly against hers.

She moaned softly, and her lips parted under his probing tongue. Her hands went up into his hair, and their tongues battled for dominance.

Finally she pulled away, studying him carefully. "Elliot... are you... do you?"

He grinned and cupped her chin in his large, calloused palm, and his thumb ran lightly over her jaw. "Yes, Olivia. I do love you," he said firmly, touching his nose to hers.

He loved her... He wanted her. He actually wanted her. That fact sent her reeling, and filled her with something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Her eyes opened, and she looked at his anxious face. Immediately she felt badly for making him wait, and she caressed his cheek as she said, "That's funny, El. Because I love you, too."

His response was the biggest grin she had ever seen on him, and she felt like a princess as he swept her into his arms and spun her around a little. When he set her down again, he kissed her deeply, then closed his hand around hers and pulled her back into his side. "Let's go home, Liv," he murmured, running a hand over her side.

"Home?" she echoed in surprise.

He nodded and touched his lips to her forehead. "Home," he repeated.

The stars and moon were witness to that unspoken promise, and as they continued to walk, they did so in complete silence. Because between them, nothing needed to be said. Nothing ever did. It was a mutual understanding, an agreement, between them that they would always be there. Until forces beyond their control forced them apart, they would always stand together, forever.

Forever. Yeah, that sounded right.

Because their partnership, in the job and in life, was the definition of forever. And if they couldn't make it, no one could.

The End

A/N: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this. The songs I used were the Kellie Pickler version of Santa Baby, and Jamie O'Neil and Mark Will's I'm Not Gonna Do Anything Without You. Please review, and happy reading to everyone!


End file.
